Alcohol
by Alcyone23
Summary: Ino learns first-hand how alcohol can be the the cause and solution to all of life’s problems.


**Author's Notes:** Another kink!meme prompt. Yes, I had fun.

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto _does not belong to me.

* * *

**Alcohol**  
_Alcyone23_

* * *

Alcohol.

The cause of and solution to all of life's problems. The buffer between reality and a really good night. Eliminator of bad memories. Makes every idea brilliant.

And, most importantly, it served as a lubricant for two teenagers to have violent, vociferous sex.

Ino could not control the hysterical giggles that spilled from her lips. The world turned in lazy circles around her and that was all right with her. The lips encircling her nipple were definitely all right with her.

Her laughter grew, punctuated by a gasp or moan.

She had no idea who was on top of her (a fact that sent her into another fit of raucous giggles), but she really couldn't care. A thought flitted through her mind that she was drunk, followed by one reminding her that she shouldn't be having sex with someone she didn't know. But the bright blonde hair she could see was familiar and if it was familiar then it was someone she knew. So she was safe.

Grabbing the man's shoulders, she pulled him up, kissing him deeply. She swiped her tongue across his lips, quickly pushing it inside. He tasted like alcohol, just as she did. She gasped a bubble of laughter into his mouth.

Ohh, she was definitely happy tonight!

Curling her long legs around his slender hips, she stumbled upon an interesting observation. _I'm naked. …When did I get naked? He's naked too. And he—oh. Oh. Ohh._

She could feel his arousal poke into her stomach. He said something Ino did not catch and she simply grinned.

"Let's get on with this!" she said cheerfully, still giggling. Her giggles died a very quick death.

He was big. Long and wide. She could feel herself filling to the brim and it was so very, very good even in her half-gone state.

"Oh, God, hard. Fast. Fuck me!"

He began to move, his groans matching hers.

"Faster! Harder!"

She had to clutch the bed's headboard to keep from slamming her head against it. Her mind was deliciously blank. Every nerve was alert and so sensitized it almost _hurt_.

"Faster! _Faster_!"

Oh yes.

"Yes! Yes! Oh! Harder, dammit! Harder! Like a demon!"

By then, she was screaming her joy. His cries challenged hers and, not one to be outdone, Ino shrieked louder. His thrusts were steamrolling across a spot inside her and she was bucking madly, riding the euphoria.

"Oh God, yes! _Yes_! YES!"

They came together, their orgasm rushing over them. Ino had a feeling she hadn't lasted all that long, but the thought only made her giggle.

Tired, wasted and thoroughly satisfied, she barely shoved her companion aside before falling asleep.

* * *

When Ino woke up the following morning, she wished she was dead.

Her limbs were too heavy. Her head was pounding. Her mouth tasted like something had crawled in and died. The cheerful light streaming through the window was insulting her. She was sure it was.

And she could remember nothing from the previous night.

Panicked, she cracked open an eye and took in the unfamiliar room.

It was a disaster area. Food, cups, clothes and scrolls tossed haphazardly everywhere. Behind her, she noticed a wall scroll featuring ramen.

Wait. Ramen?

Finally hearing snores, she carefully leaned over the edge. Naruto was sleeping on the floor. No, scratch that. A _naked _Naruto was sleeping on the floor, cuddling what looked like her skirt.

With a gasp, she ripped the sheet off her and screamed at the evidence of what they'd done.

Her shriek jarred Naruto awake and he jumped up, aiming her skirt like a kunai.

"Wuzzat? Who's there?"

Ino shrieked. "Naruto!"

Naruto turned to face her. "Ino? Wha—?"

"Cover yourself, you ass!" Ino grabbed the first thing she found—an alarm clock—and threw it at Naruto's groin with a speed and aim developed after years of shinobi training.

Naruto sank to the floor with a pathetic moan.

"I can't believe we had _sex_!" Ino was screaming. "And you—_you did not wear a condom_!"

Ignoring her state of undress, she sank to her knees next to Naruto, grabbing him by the neck. "If I end up pregnant, I will kill you!"

Naruto was still dazed from the abrupt awakening and blow to his precious jewels, but even he knew to nod quickly and keep from infuriating her further.

"Okay. And if you ever tell anyone about this—" Ino trailed off, unable to come up with a bad enough consequence.

Naruto shook his head comically. "No, Ino. I'll tell no one. I mean, it's not like I remember it anyway so it must not have been very good…"

Naruto noticed his mistake one second too late. Ino's left eye twitched.

A loud roar as if from an enraged bull and high-pitched female screams of terror shattered the calm morning air.


End file.
